Lady Knight
by wizardingdilemma
Summary: ok i wrote this story three years ago so u may see the ramblings of a tweleve year old girl, i really dont remember. again, some formatting issues, and id like to note this is not a true fanfic but is taken almost directly out of tortall.enjoy!


THE LADY KNIGHT The Lady Knight In Which a Girl Takes a Journey, and Receives a Present.   
  
"No, absolutely not! I won't allow it!" The man seated behind his desk glowered at his daughter. "I'll have the whole court laughing at me! No!" The tall girl walked slowly out of his office. She was only eleven, but already five foot four inches. . . and she was still growing. She wasn't  
exactly pretty, her legs way out of proportion to the rest of her body. Her face had soft hazel eyes, a glint of mischief in them almost all the time, which weren't very good in the sight department. Her thick brown hair lay long and strait on her back. She walked quickly, but with a royal composition, and she was very proud. She often wore breeches and a tunic.   
Her nurse maid called her. "Alexandra of Golden Creek, were you arguing with that excuse of a father of yours? The whole fief must hear you two. He doesn't even care about his reputation, only his books."   
"Oh, give those old jaws of yours a rest, will you?" The girl known as Alexandra said. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Alex, Sarah?! Just like father , you never call me Alex!"   
Alex of Golden Creek sat down in her chair with a groan. She had come from sword practice to yet again ask her father, "Why can't I go to Merric, there's no rule about women not being able to get there Shield?" Her patience had failed her yet again, and Alex's sharp tongue had made it worse.   
"Do you think I can be a knight?" Sarah was like a mother to her, her mother having died having her. She could ask Sarah anything and get a straight answer.   
"Well. . ." Sarah said slowly "only you can answer that for yourself. If you have the determination and the strength. You ask yourself that question. But I would say, anyone able to put up with that father of your's, time after time, definitely has the will, but going all the way to the capital on your own, that would be though. Then it would be six years as a page and two as a squire. Think it over before you go running off, and consult with me before you run away, I'll help you pack."   
She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Alex to her thoughts. After a while, she got up and brought her sword out of it's sheath and stared at it, trying to decide whether to pack it or to clean it. She called Sarah back into the room. "Help me pack, please." They went around her room, collecting a skirt and four pairs of breeches and five tunics, socks, shoes and riding boots. Then she took paper and ink from a drawer. She took her journal out of it's hidden spot and packed that, too. Sarah handed her staff, then her spear and lastly, the thin long, jeweled sword. Alex sat down to oil and clean them for tomorrows daybreak journey. She would make her way out of Golden Creek in a disguise. All those who new what her horse, Starbright, a bright white horse, were used to Alex of Golden Creek going out of the fief at all hours in all sorts of disguises, and would keep quiet. Alex fell asleep and had no dreams, but it was not a restful sleep.   
When Sarah walked in, an hour before dawn, she carried a small package wrapped in brown paper. "How did you sleep?" Alex groaned as Sarah lit the candles. In full light, Sarah saw that Alex stood, fully dressed and carried her sword in it's sheath on her belt, with a dagger. She looked to see of if Alex was wearing her riding boots. She was, the boots newly shined. She new an extra dagger was concealed in each of these boots, just in case. "That bad, eh?"   
Alex growled back at her, something that sounded like the colorful crow language's words, all of which were very rude. "You know, I could have that girl whose teaching you about your magic with animals come here and translate that for me." She said with the air of one commenting in the weather. Alex's rude words stopped short with one last caw-cack, (the rudest of all the words she'd said so far, good thing Sarah couldn't understand). "Oh, I do no what that means since you use that most, I asked your teacher what it meant." Drat, so much for that, thought Alex.   
They walked down the hall in silence, except for the slight clatter Alex's riding boats made on the floor. Alex walked quickly to the stables, Sarah walking mutely in her wake, the package in brown paper held out in front of her as if it was a bomb about to go off, but delicately at the same time. Alex was already astride Starbright, holding her staff, her spear in her saddlebag, with the rest of her things. Alex whispered in Starbrights' ear "See that package? I'll bet you anything that's for me!"   
The horse answered, silently. Who else do you think it would be for, stupid? She hates horses, or else it might be for me. I'm not taking that bet. I just want to see what it is. He winnied light -heartedly.   
"So, what do you think it is?" Alex asked "Frankly, I think it's one of those good luck charms, you know, the dogs with there tail up, that are carved in rock," She told Starbright quietly.   
"What are you two whispering about?" Sarah asked. "Here," she held the package out to the girl "this was your mother's, she would have wanted you to have it. It's of no use to me,"   
Alex took the package with trembling fingers. She had nothing of her mothers, and was surprised to receive such a gift. She tore away the paper and stifled a gasp. It was a beautiful dagger, the sheath was a dark black, the handle gold, and the pommel stone... "My lord, it's black opal!" Alex said with a cry. Black opal is a magical stone, very expensive, and very scarce, only found in certain isles of the north cost of Runwic, near Falerun.   
Alex took her own plain dagger out of her belt, and replaced it with her mothers. She took her reins in hand. "Thank you, Sarah. I can't thank you enough. I'll write," And without another word to her old friend, she rode off into the gathering sunlight.   
She rode silently through the fief, except for the occasional word to her war horse. Only a few people were out this early, and those that were, didn't take to much notice of the Lord of Golden Creek's daughter. She was an odd girl, taking more to boys things, like fencing, and archery. The children were told to stay away from her, but she was the one to come to if the livestock was hurt, she could heal most mortal animal wounds.   
Alex shifted uneasily in her seat. What would she say to King Rahoul, that she was as good as any other boy? That there was no rule against a girl becoming a knight? That she should at least get a fair chance? Oh well, she thought, I'll just tell him why I want to be a knight, and maybe he'll let me try for a year as a page. I'll be a year older then most pages, but, who cares? She thought. And I've already had some weapon practice. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to stay.   
She didn't come out of her trance of thought until the sun was directly over head and they had reached the crossroads about twenty miles outside of Golden Creek. Here the road branched, one branch going back to Golden Creek, the other leading to Merric. A huge pang of her heart told her that she would probably not see her home again for at least a year. Alex said to Starbright "I can't start thinking like that, now can I?"   
No, you can't, Starbright said slowly, and I want to get to Merric as soon as possible. I heard they have the freshest hey in all of Runwic. I can't wait to try it. Come on, let's go.   
"I wish I felt as sure about this as you obviously do." She started to giggle uncontrollably. They rode down the road to Merric.   
By nightfall, they saw a huge castle looming up in the distance. "We'll stop for a snack, and than move on after words. We should reach Merric by daybreak." Alex pulled out some travel bread for herself and some oats for Starbright.   
They munched contentedly in silence, then made there way to Merric on the Great South Road they had been traveling upon. As Alex had predicted, they reached Merric right before dawn.   
The gathering light illuminated the gates to the marvelous capital of Runwick. The gate was made of wrought iron and gold, bewitched to open only if you were from this country or had royal permission. The gate could sense if you were there on business or there to help take the crown. The best wizard in the world lived here, and had been known for his impatience with the enemy, turning them into trees with the ease of practice. That's why Merric is surrounded by the Unforgiving Forest, Alex remembered from her history lessons. The towers were tall, the windows all open, prepared for the heat of the day. This was the first sight of the city for Alex, and it made the impression that the army had to be a great one (which it was). The knights here came from every continent of the world. The pages came from all over the country to be trained.   
The gates to the city opened forward to let Alex and Starbright enter the huge city that surrounded the castle, the minstrels yelling things into the crowd, woman shopping with a list in hand. The canopies over the displays were white to reflect the sun away. This city was known for there thieves, so Alex kept a close eye on her things. She rode through the different districts, her favorite the Temple District, with it's huge temples to the twelve main gods, and smaller ones for the lesser gods. All were well kept. As she came to the castle, she began to notice more and more armed forces, making there appearance most around the gate of the castle, signifying the end of her journey. But this was a moment to remember, not for it being the end of the journey, but it was the first awe inspiring moment that she looked upon the castle.   
It was huge, with it's stables, to the north, its long sides painted a brightly colored gold, wings and main building, to the east, north and west, brick constructions, the library off to the north-eastern corner, made of granate, and the pastures for the animals, spread out between all the buildings. Straight ahead, the practicing yards for staff, archery and fencing. She rode to the stables to be greeted by a hostler by the name of Aaron. "And what would a lass of fine breeding be doin' 'ere? You want ta see the King and the Queen, no doubt!" 


End file.
